


Arabella Matthews

by Dutchess_2020



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchess_2020/pseuds/Dutchess_2020
Summary: Meet the daughter of Hosea Matthews
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde, John Marston & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Arabella Matthews

Okay let me introduce you to myself. I'm Arabella Matthews. Im 38 years old and the daughter of Hosea Matthews. At the age of Eight my mother left Hosea cause he is an outlaw. He wanted to stay in the Van Der Linde Gang. I understand now. It's his family. I miss him. I'm an outlaw girl too now. Or Shady lady. Science my mother died when I was 16. She got shot in the head. I miss here. But Hosea I miss more. He cared always more about me then my mother does.

So now I want to find him. I started searching him when my mother died. But now 22 years later, I'm still searching. But maybe it's all over now? I follow a guy on a horse. He dissappears on a way surrounded by trees. I follow him on my faithful black Percheron stallion Rewind The Exit. The Man rides a white Arab. When I arrive at the end of the road, I am amazed. It's beautiful here. It's a camp. Maybe I'm right here. And that's where I see him. Hosea. He has grown old. Sure, he's 75 years old now, if my calculation is correct. 

I get closer. Then I get off and tell Rewind The Exit to stay. I have my weapon belt on. With two pistols. I left the shotgun on the saddle. I slowly go into the camp. Suddenly the guy I've been following and a blond-haired guy are aiming their weapons on me. I raise my hands to tell them that I have no evil intentions. They look at me suspiciously. The man I believe is my father is no longer visible.

,,What do you want?" Says the black-haired guy I followed.

Dad might think I'm dead because a lot of people think I was killed at the time too. But that was not the case.

,,I'm only here too ask you something." I say calmly.

,,What?" the other guy says.

,,Is here a guy named Hosea Matthews?" I say.

,,Why do you want to know?" growls the black-haired man.

,,Because it can be that I am his dead believed daughter." I say.

The mouth opens to both of them.

,,HOSEA! There is someone for you!" The black-haired guy yelles.

Anf suddenly there he is. My dad? He looks at the two men in confusion. And then he sees me. His mouth opens. He rubs his eyes. He apparently can't trust them. Of course, I have changed. I've grown of course. I'm 1.80 tall now I would say. My black hair now goes down to my butt, and I have a big scar on my face wich you cannot oversee. She starts under the my right eye and goes diagonally down to my earlobe. But I still have the same beautiful blue eyes and I'm as thin as it used to be. There has never been much weight on my and Dads body. 

,,Arabella?" Says Hosea surprised.

,,Dad?" I ask just as surprised.

He comes to me and takes me in his arms. I also put my arms around him. 

,,I thought you were dead." He murmurs.

,,That's what many people think. I've been looking for you since I was 16. For 22 years now. And finally I found you." I answer.

,,I'm happy about that. If I had known that only Bessie and not you died, I would have been looking for you. I'm sorry!" he says after he lets go off me.

,,All good. You didn't know. But now I have finally found you." I grin.

,,I'm glad." he smiles.

,,By the way. That's Arthur and Dutch." He points first at the blond-haired guy and then on the black-haired guy.

Both can't get out of their amazement. Finally, they put their weapons back in the holsters and reach a hand out to me. I shake Dutch's hand first and then Arthur's.

,,Nice too meet you." I say.

,,Nixe too meet you too." Say both at the same time.

,,When you have a tent build it up. We will continue to talk tomorrow. All." Says Dutch kindly with his deep voice.

We all think this is a good idea because I'm tired. I go to Rewind The Exit and get my tent and my blanket and my pillow. Then I set up the tent. Not far from my father's. Well, i'm right in the middle of it. But that was the only free space. Dad's tent is left and Dutch's right of mine. I lay the blanket and the pillow on the floor. Then I close the tent, that no one can come in, then I put the weapon belt next to the blanket and then I lay down and cover me with the blanket. I fell asleep quickly.


End file.
